


Mirth

by whatinthehelliot



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling, for my boyf cas i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehelliot/pseuds/whatinthehelliot
Summary: Wally tickles his boyfriend





	Mirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cas_tellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/gifts).



They're sat next to each other on the couch, Wally's arm wrapped around Dick's waist. A movie is playing on the TV in front of them - some sort of superhero movie, ironically. Dick has completely relaxed into his side, making soft noises every now and then. That is when Wally chooses to strike.

He pushes Dick over quickly and dances his fingers over Dick's ribs. Blue eyes widen, staring him down in both horror and warning.

"Wally, don't you dare," Wally grins widely and slides his hands underneath Dick's shirt to press his wiggling fingers into the sensitive part of his sides. Dick lets out a shriek and starts struggling, barely containing his laughter. A hand tries to bat at him and he dodges it, tickling faster.

Dick tries to keep his mouth closed and fails, laughter bubbling out of him like a pot of water boiling over. Tears gather in his eyes as giggles escape his lips.

"Wall-hehehe, st-ohoh-op it, you a-haha-ss," Wally ignores him in favour of making him laugh harder and continues until Dick is red in the face. Dick breathes heavily, giving a few half-giggles as his laughter subsides. He glares up at Wally, but there's a mirth to his eyes.

"I love you," Wally says in a sweet tone. Dick throws a pillow in his face and pouts, but his eyes are still crinkled at the corners. Wally lets out a satisfied chuckle and places a hand on Dick's face before laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"You suck," there's a pause, "...but I love you too. Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my boyfriend bc I love him


End file.
